Blood And Attraction
by Crazy4Oreos
Summary: Well, you've all known Tatia. Now it's time to learn about her younger sister. She is the most powerful witch and has an aura that people are attracted to. She is the creature of light and is willing to die for her loved ones. What happens when a new family arrives named as the Mikaelsons? Will they fall for Tatia or will history take another path and they fall for Charlotte?
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

_**Charlotte Petrova**__: Younger sister of Tatia. Youngest member of family. Raven black hair and mesmerizing blue eyes which can change color. Most powerful witch ever born (The second Petrova is the most powerful witch). Beautiful pale white skin and prettier than Tatia. Blood contains magical properties like resurrection, healing and is most mesmerizing scent to supernatural creatures. She is not a siren. Loves her family a lot and is quite over-protective of her loved ones. Although her blood heals other people and brings them to life her blood can't heal herself and she can die like a normal human being. She is loved by everyone and makes a fair share of girls jealous including Tatia. She and Tulip are really close (more than Tatia). She is best friends with Rebekkah and Esther, Mikael, Ayyanna and the elders of the village consider her as their own daughter. She has even saved Nicklaus from Mikael's wrath a couple of times. Has a special bond with her parents like Tatia but mostly her father. Was named after him (Charles-Charlotte).She has many suitors (including all the Mikaelson brothers) but she doesn't pay attention to them unlike Tatia who has a baby out of wedlock. She is humble, polite and is the creature of light that spreads happiness. Even though she likes Elijah she doesn't want him to be with her because her sister likes him. She sacrifices her everything in order to make her loved ones one's happy including Tatia but ends up dead. (Same goes for her doppelgangers'- Elizabeth and Jennifer). Her blood is the strongest Petrova blood and can be used to break Klaus's curse._

_**Tatia Petrova**__: Elder sister of Charlotte. Loves her family a lot and is beautiful. She has beautiful doe eyes. Loves her sister to death even though she is jealous of her. She has a lot of suitors including Klaus and Elijah. She has a daughter whose name is Tulip (named after Charlotte's favorite flower as she pleaded her parents to keep her) and loves her very much. She strings boys along with her. She can't decide between Elijah and Klaus because she doesn't want to lose any of them to her younger sister. Esther loathes her because of her there is a fight between the brothers due to her. Unlike her sister when it comes down to anyone else and her she would gladly chose herself. (Same goes for Katherine and Elena)._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

_The Petrova family was one of the most respected families in the new world. It consisted of 3 members, 2 sisters Tatiana and Charlotte Petrova and their mother Lilliana Petrova. The family was not much wealthy but was rich enough to afford their necessities. Their father was killed during a full moon. He was marked by a young wolf who tried to lay his hands on Charlotte but instead had to face the wrath of their father Charles Petrova. Her family does not know this fact including Charlotte as she was only 14 at that time._

_**Lily's PoV**__:-_

_Tatia and Char (pron. shar) were as usual were playing with Tulip. Tulip will be going to live with my cousin Emily for a while to learn the necessities. Tatia knows this but my little Char and Tulip do not. It will be very heart breaking for them both as they are very close._

_**None's PoV**__**:-**_

_A carriage was going nearby. The new family was arriving. All the Mikaelsons and Ayyanna were looking out the window enjoying the beautiful scenery. As they were travelling Ayyanna, Rebekkah and Esther felt a lot of power radiating from somewhere. Not black magic but pure magic like light of Heaven._

"_Mother do you feel that light?" asked Rebekkah. "I do, my child." Esther replied. "So do I." said Ayyanna._

_Outside Tatia, Tulip and Char were playing in sun lit meadow. Tulip and Tatia were chasing Charlotte. They were laughing and were freely roaming about. Nearby many men had stopped doing their chores were watching the younger Petrova with lust, passion and love but she was unaware of them unlike Tatia who thought they were watching her. Suddenly, Tatia saw a carriage passing by. She thought of being respectful and stopped playing and gave the pose of a respectable lady whereas the younger girls paid no attention and kept playing. Inside the carriage Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Finn were mesmerized by this playing beauty. They wanted to jump out of the carriage and meet that girl but they all were afraid of Mikael their father and did not do such a thing. But even Mikael was watching the girl. He was mesmerized by her and wanted her to marry one of his sons but definitely not Klaus._

_He didn't want such a flower to lose its innocence by being with Klaus. All the people were so lost up in their thoughts that they didn't notice that they had reached home._

_Mikael: Come on! Let's see the new place. Nicklaus will bring the entire luggage and take the horses to the river._

_Esther: Come on Mikael let the boy rest then all the boys can divide and do the work._

_Mikael: (reluctantly) Fine! But do it soon. (To Esther) Did you see the girl by the meadow?_

_Esther: I didn't see her but she had this aura around her which radiates light. Why do you ask?_

_Mikael: Seems like we will find a bride for our sons here._

_Esther: But we just arrived!_

_Mikael: I know, but we will see to it, if that's alright._

_Esther: It's alright dear. Let me go help Ayyanna. I will be back shortly. Don't be hard on our children._

_Mikael: See you later dear. (Goes to rest)_

_**Elijah's PoV**__:-_

_We had to move to this place as plague struck our old place. We were quite happy there but maybe we'll be happier here. The weather was very nice. Sun rays made everything shine. Then I saw the most beautiful sight. A raven haired girl was playing with a small girl of maybe 4 years. She seemed so carefree and full of light. She was an exquisite beauty. There was another girl standing nearby but my eyes were fixed on the pale white beauty. Her laughter was contagious. I also began to smile. I wanted to go there and touch her and do things which would be inappropriate for any unmarried couple to do but still I was craving her touch yet I had not touched her. I hadn't seen her face. I hoped to see her face before we reached our destination. Then she turned with the most beautiful smile gracing her soft luscious full lips. It seemed as the time had stopped and only me and the angel were there, until father brought me back to reality by announcing that we had reached our new home. No one could've hated my father more than me at that moment but I made sure not to show it. I had learnt to mask my emotions a long time ago._


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**OMG! Thank you so so so much for the reviews, follows and favorites guys. You just made my day. Love you guys. 3. I am o sorry for late reviewing but please bear with me.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story just my Oc's.**_

_**Also I forgot to mention about Henrik. Sorry for the mistake guys.**_

_**Enjoy the fic guys XOXO Alex…**_

_**Klaus's PoV:- **_

_We were going to the "New world" as my mother liked to call it. She had discussed it with Ayyanna and her fellow witches. I can tell by the faces of my siblings that they are not so thrilled. But I love to visit new places. I think only Henrik and me are thrilled. But maybe with time my siblings will start to like this place. I hope father doesn't scold me for being excited. Sometimes I feel like I'm not his son. But I know that he's hard with me because he wants me to be a man not a boy. I would never disappoint him. I overheard a conversation of his while he was drunk and I heard that he wanted me to be like him. From that moment I decided that I'll never feel bad when he would scold me but take pride as he wants me to improve and be strong. I love my father…_

_We were currently in a horse carriage. I was sitting beside Elijah and was lost in my own thoughts. My siblings and I are very close especially Rebekkah and Elijah. I heard a low gasp beside me only to see Elijah looking out of the window. I was surprised! What made Elijah gasp? He's usually the one who is most composed amongst my siblings apart from Finn of course! I wanted to see the reason behind this and was gasping myself. A young beauty...no wait... A Goddess with contagious laughter. She was being chased by a little girl while another girl was standing beside them. She had long wavy raven colored hair which was dancing with the wind while she was being chased by the little girl. Oh God! I couldn't take my eyes off her. All I felt was her and me and no one else around. She was mesmerizing. I wanted to touch her smooth creamy skin and wanted to embrace her tightly and never let her go. With much reluctance I forced myself to look away from her and back to my family. But what I saw was shocking! Apart from my parents, Ayyanna and Rebekkah all the men of my family were watching her with lust filled eyes. I felt an emotion inside me wanting to tear them all apart... wait what? Where did this thought arise from? That was definitely not me. No... Not me... definitely not me. But how could I express my emotions that were swirling inside me. Could this be...jealousy...No wait it can't be? My internal conflict was solved by my father's voice ringing through my ears. It was to inform us that we had reached our new home. To my joy the Angel's home was not far away and I could befriend her very easily... maybe charm her and ask for her hands from her father... wait what? Oh I can't be thinking such thoughts. Father would be so disappointed if he knew what I was thinking. No, I can't manage to destroy what progress I have made with him. But I cannot help but be attracted to her like a moth to flame. She's like a magnet attracting me towards her. I can always sneak behind his back right! And what if he catches me just a bit of scolding as mother forbids him to beat any of us. She truly is an amazing mother. She always is trying to save us. She seems to love me a lot more than my siblings. Maybe because she doesn't want me to feel bad due to my father's harsh words. What she doesn't know is that I do not feel bad anymore due to that. But still I love my family regardless of how they are. I just hope that I get to meet my angel again. Father ordered me to carry the entire luggage and take the horses to the river. Everyone gave me pity filled glances but I was feeling proud as my ordered me to do the chore of a man. Nevertheless I was exhausted I still wanted to do the work. But my mother came to my rescue and told us all to go rest in our new home already made by the witches. I felt a powerful presence in this village but maybe it was my mistake (he doesn't know how wrong he is!). I went to rest and my dreams were filled with the lovely angel I craved. Maybe we're soul mates. _

_**So, guys how was it? Please review and let me know if you want another person's PoV. More reviews=Faster Update. I could convince my elder sister to let me use her laptop if I got more reviews. Please**____**. Enjoy your day...or night. XOXO Alex**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**OMG! Thank you so so so much for the reviews, follows and favorites guys. Love you guys. I am so sorry for late updates but exams do that to you sooooo... I'm so sorry. **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story just my Oc's and weird lines...**_

_**Enjoy the fic guys. XOXO Alex…**_

_**None's PoV:- **_

_The morning was beautiful with chirping birds and sound of animals waking up and of course the arrival of a new day... The dawn is a beautiful sight. The Mikaelsons were waking up from their peaceful slumber after a tiring journey. None of the siblings wanted to wake up but due to the fear of their father they had to wake up reluctantly._

"_Good morning." says Esther kindly looking towards all her children. "Good morning mother" reply all her children. Rebekkah kisses her mother's cheek and goes on for her morning chores. "Niklaus", comes Mikael's booming voice enough to startle everybody "go on and get ready soon. You have to bring all the firewood today... with Elijah and Kol." Mikael adds after a look from Esther. Oh! God knows he's whipped to follow her every request. He'd die for her... no doubt. "Yes, Father." mumbles a rather sleepy Niklaus. He loves his father but wants to kill him sometimes for startling him with his booming voice. "Come Rebekkah we have to..." Esther stops mid sentence sensing a huge rush of light coming. Everyone feels it too. As soon as this happens there is a knock on the door signaling a new arrival. Mikael looks up and goes to get the door and is surprised to find the maiden he saw yesterday looking no less than an angel along with her sweet looking elder sister standing there with a basket of bread and fruits held by the little girl. All that she's missing is a halo and wings Mikael thinks silently. "Greetings, sir" the elder sister replies quite formally and curtsied to show her respect. The younger just stands there smiling. The elder one nudges her and then she curtsied too. "Greetings, young girls" Mikael replies his mood becoming increasingly good "What brings you two here?" "Sir, our mother sent us to give you this basket as a welcoming gift." replies the elder one. "She is quite sorry she couldn't come herself, Sir." replied the charming little girl. "Oh! Please call me Mikael. Where are my manners? Please, do come inside." replied Mikael inviting the girls inside. "We have guests." said Mikael to his family. His family gathered around to welcome the guests. Everyone, even Kol wasn't grumpy along with Niklaus instead they both were both very eager to meet the guests. The guests became more exciting for them as they saw they were two girls none other than the people they saw while coming here. The two girls came into everyone's view. Everyone gaped at the elder sister as she came before. The younger one was bent down in order to pick the pendant that fell from her neck. As the girl rose, everyone gasped and the previous beauty was all forgotten. They all were in awe as they watched the raven haired girl rising. "Greetings everyone. My name is Tatia and this is my younger sister Charlotte." Said Tatia in a hypnotizing voice but she was ignored as everyone was watching Charlotte with awe. "Please, call me Char." Replied Char in a melodious voice which broke them out of their trance. Esther was the first one to reply. "Greetings my lovelies. Please call me Esther. You've already been acquainted with my dear husband Mikael." replied Esther in an adoring manner. "Please children introduce yourselves." said Esther to her children. "I am Elijah, the eldest son." said Elijah kissing the hands of the girls lingering on the hand of Charlotte for a while. Her cheeks were tinted with red as Elijah kissed her hand. Tatia however was enjoying when Elijah kissed her hand. (I'll have him to myself, thought Tatia.) Elijah was already undressing her with his eyes along with his siblings leaving Rebekkah of course who watched both the girls with criticizing eyes. Once she caught the faint blush on Charlotte's cheeks she wanted to go pinch her cheeks and tell her how adorable she looked. But once she caught the expression of Tatia looking at Niklaus and Elijah with hungry eyes her fate was sealed. (Sorry Tatia, looks like you're going to have a problem with me, thought Rebekkah silently.) Next was Finn who did the same as Elijah, followed by Klaus, Kol, and our lovely Henrik. Henrik looked at Charlotte like she was the only one in the room. Oh well, don't they say 'Love at first sight'. Maybe it was that sort of love... He was stuttering in front of her. Tatia looked at them adoringly, thinking that maybe now her sister will fall for someone who will love her unconditionally. And they would be sisters if they got betrothed in the same family. They would never be separate. "I'm Rebecca. It's a pleasure to meet you." said Rebecca going towards Charlotte first. She unknowingly felt a sisterly pull towards her. Charlotte felt bad as Rebecca greeted her first leaving Tatia but hid it behind a breathtaking smile. Tatia nudged her sister and she replied "It's a pleasure to meet you too. Please call me Char and this is my __**lovely**__ elder sister Tatia." she replied stressing the word lovely to praise her sister. She loved her to death. Tatia was pleased with her sister. "We must be going now. Mother will be expecting us." replied Tatia. Without thinking Henrik asked "Will we be seeing you again?" directing her comment towards Charlotte. She was blushing beet red under his loving gaze. His brothers were unfazed by his comment as they were eager to ask the same. Tatia saw the eagerness in everyone's eyes and mistook it for their affection towards her. But she saw the exchange between Henrik and her sister and answered for her "Of course. Farewell everyone." They curtsied and turned to go out of the door. The whole environment was charged with light as they left. (Seems like she's going to change everything. Thought Esther). They all were broken out of their trance with the orders of Mikael "Come, let's get back to work."_

_**Tatia's PoV:- **_

_All the boys were very handsome but two of them caught my eye, Niklaus and Elijah, same yet different. I'd like to have a piece of them. Kol was sooooo handsome that I wanted to ravish him but he was looking at Char with a hungry look. I'll make sure that no one and I mean no one gets near her to steal her innocence. Not like me. All the men are same use you then throw you away like garbage, though Henrik was looking at my dear Char with loving eyes. I'll make sure he's a decent person, only then I'll allow him to court my sister. It seems as it is only the beginning. "So, did you like Henrik?" I asked my sister nudging her who was blushing like a tomato. "Oh! Stop teasing me. Did anyone catch your eye?" she asked in a beautiful voice that I can never have. Oh! You know me too well. Come we'll talk later. Let's go."_

_**Well! How was it? Sorry again for late updating guys. I promise to update on time. Merry X-Mas. Enjoy! Please review. They are the fuel for me to go on. I promise faster updates for reviews. Please! Thanx again for everything guys. XOXO Alex... **_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**OMG! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites guys. Love you guys. You truly are Fantastic. I am so sorry for late updates but exams do that to you sooooo... I'm so sorry. **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story just my Oc's and weird lines...**_

_**Enjoy the fic guys. XOXO Alex…**_

_**Lilliana's PoV:- **_

_My sister-in-law is coming today here to take Tulip away. I just hope she doesn't take Charlotte away because I know she wants to. It'll be heart wrenching for Tatia and me both._

_I had sent them this morning on Charlotte's request that we should welcome the new family. Tatia's eyes were shining with curiosity. Maybe she'll find someone who is willing to make my beautiful Tatia his bride._

_Charlotte's eyes were shining blue when I gave her permission to go there. I knew she would be happy._

_I wanted to spend my whole day with her because the chances were very slim that she would be staying here. But I would never want to put my selfish needs in front of her happiness._

_When she's sad, her eyes turn little red with golden flecks like she had been crying. When she's happy, they turn into a beautiful bright blue color, even brighter when her emotions are heightened. Also baby blue is her normal eye color. When she's angry (which I've only seen once when the wolf threatened her father) they turn deadly black._

_She keeps her emotions buried inside unlike Tatia as she wants her to gain attention of the people. So they face difficulty in interpreting them. Only the person who is acknowledged by her eye color change can tell her emotions at that instant._

_She's like an angel my Charlotte but one day it will be the cause of misery as everyone wants to have the forbidden fruit._

_My sister-in-law, Annemarie is a witch. She says that she feels the need to protect Charlotte from people who would harm her. I think she even said that my Charlotte might be a witch. But that's impossible._

_I have only heard tales of the Second Petrova Child, Anastasia, the sister of Amara telling that she was in love with Silas who loved her too but Amara wanted him and so did Quetsiah's, Anastasia's best friend. They both got her killed by Amara's hands and Silas was then comforted by them._

_He had wanted to spend eternity with her but after he drunk the potion Anastasia was killed. He wanted to kill himself too. Only he didn't know the way._

_After Anastasia's death, Amara started having nightmares of Silas killing her and she asked Quetsiah's for help. Quetsiah's didn't want to fight for Silas's affections so she instead erased her memories and sent her to start a family._

_During giving birth to twins she had died but not before telling the tale to her best friend when she got her memories back due to Quetsiah's death._

_From then onwards it is believed that only a Petrova can kill the Second Petrova if she is willing. Not by force or weapon but by the hands of a Petrova i.e. the first Petrova born child..._

_This may or may not be true but I have to protect her...all my girls. So I have to send my Charlotte with her. I hope Tatia doesn't get furious as she loves them both...Tulip and Charlotte. One less person...she could cope with that as Charlotte would be there._

_But who will be there to support Tatia when Charlotte goes away. Hopefully she would find someone by then to keep her mind off the grief._

_**Charlotte's PoV:-**_

_I heard all the things that mother was wondering about. I wouldn't disappoint her...ever. Hopefully, she could help Tatia cope. And with the arrival of the new family in the village she is bound to make a lot of friends._

_I usually can control my emotions in front of everyone but today in the morning when we went to see the new family, the boys were having quite indecent thoughts and Rebekkah had a critical eye for both of us. Hopefully she will accept Tatia soon due to her friendly nature. I LOVE my sister to death._

_How do I know their thoughts? It's quite simple really... I am a witch with benefits._


End file.
